


Keep it a Secret

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Some Spoilers, Sort of AU, highschool, prompto and Noct are big gays, there's a war but not as bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: When Ignis comes to Noct's apartment he can never quite figure out why there is two of everything. The prince is suppose to live alone, so why is there always duplicate?Or the one where Noctis and Prom date and live together and have to keep it hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU, if you've gotten this far then you'll see that spoilers was a tag, so there are gonna be some. 
> 
> I, like everyone is in serious denial about the ending so in this the war is not nearly as bad and Noct gets to live a happy long life.

Noctis groans loud while laying on his sofa in his high rise apartment, he's tired and hungry and is probably going to drop dead if he eats any more take out. 

He waits patently for the door to open and close again signalling his roommate and boyfriend are home. Until then, he will sleep. 

Some time later Noct feels a blanket being draped over him. He opens his eyes sleepily and looks back to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Hi.” He murmurs reaching out for the other. 

“Hi,” the blue eyed boy sits on the couch next to Noctis. 

“Why did it take you so long to come home?” Noct pouts rolling over. 

“We got lost, we went to the woods to take pictures today and wondered off the trail.” 

“Why would they let a bunch of nerds go in the woods?” 

“Hey! I'm not a nerd...only a little bit.” Noctis laughs and pulls his boyfriend down for a hug. 

“Prom, you wanna try and make dinner?” 

“No, I'll burn the place down.” 

“Your attempts are better than mine.” Noct whines. 

“Are not.” Prompto pulls away and pouts his lips at the prince. 

“Shouldn't your, royal advisor be coming sometime this week? He can make us food.” 

“Ignis doesn't know you live with me babe.” 

“No kidding, I mean he can make a stock of food.” 

“I'll ask.” Noctis sits up with Prompto still leaning on his chest. The blonde nuzzles his face into his neck, not wanting to get up. 

“Guess we order in again,” 

“Guess so.” Noct laughs and grabs his phone, lying back down, Prom gets himself up on the couch properly now, sliding himself between Noct’s legs, lying his head on his chest. 

Noctis dials the number and slides his unoccupied hand into Prompto’s hair. 

The two of them have been dating for a about a year now, but Prom just actually moved in recently when Noct found out that he lived alone in a tiny little house without anyone to cuddle. 

Because Noctis is the Prince of the country the fact he is gay is deeply hidden, the fact he has a boyfriend when he's set to marry Lady Lunafreya is also deeply hidden. 

Noctis yawns after he hangs up the phone, his eyes fluttering shut, “we should skip tomorrow.” 

“If you skip you'll get about five guardsmen knocking at your door,” 

“And I’ll tell them that I have come down with a cold.” Noct sticks his tongue out. 

Prompto leans up and kisses him, capturing his tongue between his lips making Noctis whine softly. 

They pull away from each other but not before Prompto can bite at Noct’s lower lip. 

“I think it's worth it.” Noctis continues, flipping the tv on. 

“That's only because you'll do anything to sleep.” 

“You're not wrong.” Noct laughs. 

Prompto sits up and stretches, his fingers going to the tie around his neck, he loosens it and then lays back down. His face nuzzling into Noctis’s chest. 

“I wanna show you my pictures.” He jumps up again making Noct groan, he loves his boyfriend but holy shit is he hyper as hell at random. 

Prom grabs his camera bag and takes his most valued item out, turning it on so he can show Noct all his pictures. 

“This one is my favorite.” Prompto flips to a picture of the sun set against tall tree casting a shadow to the ground. 

“It's pretty.” Noctis leans his head on his shoulder and takes the camera from his hands, turning it around, he slips his fingers under Prom’s chin and kisses him while clicking take button. 

Prompto smiles into it and presses his forehead to Noct’s, “I thought pictures of us kissing aren't allowed?” 

“This one is just for me.” Noct says setting the camera down and tackling Prom to his back making the younger boy shriek. 

“So that means I get to print it?” 

“Hmhm.” Noctis murmurs, he kisses down Prompto's neck, his teeth grazing the pale skin gently. 

“Don't make marks!” 

“Why not?” The prince smirks, he bites again and Prompto squeezes his thighs together, holding in a moan. 

He loses his words as Noctis bites and sucks on his sweet spot, he arches his back slightly and runs his hands through the dark hair. 

Noct pulls away with a smug expression. 

“I swear if you left hickies I’m gonna kick you across the room.” Prompto warns. 

The prince snorts, of course he left countless of love bites on Prom’s pale skin, everyone at school always is so curious about who leaves them but of course the blonde never tells. 

Noctis loves to do it because it makes everyone know Prompto is someone's. 

Prom sits up again and pushes Noctis down, “don't you dare!” Noct squeals, Prom pulls the buttons of Noct’s shirt apart his lips attaching to the nearest exposed skin. 

Prompto knows that if he ever left any visible hickies on Noctis they would have the whole royal army down here to find out who was doing it. 

So he leaves them, just not on the line of sight. 

Noctis moans softly as Prom bites his collar bone. He slides his hands up the fabric of his white button down and rubs. 

“Prompto.” Noct whines squirming under him. Prompto pulls away and smiles down at him, “you kill me.” Noctis whispers, pulling him down to peck his lips again. 

The bell rings and Prompto jumps up going to get their food, Noctis takes his tie off and shrugs his school jacket to the couch before the blonde comes back. 

“Here you go.” Prom hands Noct his bag and sets his down, going into the kitchen to find drinks for them. 

“You know, Iggy notices that the place is clearer, he thinks I've finally realized how not to be a slob.” 

“When actually you just have an amazing boyfriend who cleans up after you.” Noctis smiles at Prom as he comes back over. 

“Yeah I do.” He takes his glass of water from him and moves over. 

“What do you think he'd do if he ever found out?” 

“I don't really know, I know he knows you're here a lot, but he hasn't put two and two together.” 

“He think I'm just here as a friend?”

“Yeah, if Gladio ever found out he'd lose his shit.” Noctis takes a bite of his noodles. 

“Gladio is the guy that trains you right?” 

“Hmhm, he's the one I come home from hardly able to move.” 

Prompto nods and leans his head on Noct’s shoulder. 

“I'm sleepy,” he yawns. 

“Well eat your food and then we get start getting ready for bed.” Noctis kisses his forehead. 

The both eat their food, finishing it all, by the time they're done Prompto is practically falling asleep sitting up, which is usually how Noctis is. 

“I'm starting to think skipping tomorrow is a good idea.” Prom murmurs while Noct scoops him up, carrying him into their bedroom. 

“Yay.” Noctis chuckles, he puts Prom down and presses a kiss to his forehead, his fingers going to the tie at his neck. He strips it off and then moves to the button down, while Prompto has his eyes shut Noctis swoops down and peppers his freckle covered chest with kisses making him giggle and try to roll away. 

“I want one of your shirts.” Prompto says after he's settled back down. 

Noct just hums and moves to his dresser grabbing one of his t-shirts, Prompto slides it on and then lifts his hips for his boyfriend to take his pants off. 

Noct then quickly strips too and climbs up the bed. 

“No shirt? You feeling okay kitten?” 

“Yeah, I'm just a little warm.” Noctis slides under the blankets with Prompto and wraps his arms around him. 

“Are we gonna skip tomorrow?” He asks once they're settled in. 

Prom hums a bit, his lips pressed into Noct’s fingers. “Yeah, I don't feel like getting up early.” Noct squeezes him tightly and kisses behind his ear. 

“Just what I wanted to here,” 

“Yeah, yeah,” 

“Goodnight babyboy,” Noctis then whispers, turning Proms face to kiss him. 

Prompto smiles and kisses him back sweetly. 

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis pay Noct a visit.

Noctis and Prompto wake with a start in the morning, the doorbell going off like crazy. 

At first Noctis just whines and hides further in his blankets, but then he realizes why. 

“Hide Prom!” The prince shrieks, jumping out of bed faster than he ever has before. He runs to the front door and throws it open. 

Behind it is Ignis and Gladio, both looking at him with concern.

“Why aren't you in school?” Gladio asks instantly. 

“Because I don't feel well.” Noctis says narrowly. 

“What is the matter?” Ignis comes in he switches his shoes out and touches Noct’s forehead. 

“You are a bit warm, I'll make you something.” 

“You really don't have to, I'd much rather go back to sleep.” Noctis says quickly wanting them to leave because Prompto is currently hiding in his closest. Not to mention if they really do start to snoop they'll notice Prompto's green ties, his pictures all over, and everything else that belongs to him. 

Especially Gladio, he can probably smell the other boy in the apartment knowing him. 

“Nonsense, you go lay back down, I was due to come check on you this week anyways.” Ignis moves into the kitchen, washing his hands. Gladio is lurking around, picking things up and examining them. 

“Fine.” Noctis goes back to his room and locks the door, he goes to be closest and let's Prom out. 

“We have a slight problem.” 

“Yeah I can hear them.” Prompto mumbles, his blue eyes sleepy. 

Noct pulls his boyfriend into a hug, running his fingers through his blonde locks since they're all knotted and tangled. 

“I don't know what to do, Iggy is cooking right now but Gladio is being a big snoop.” Prom hums, his face nuzzled into Noctis’s neck. 

“I'm not hiding in the closet the whole time they're here.” 

“The door is locked right now.” Noctis pulls away and takes Prom’s face in his hands, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“All my stuff is out there.” Prompto groans against him. 

“I know, I'll get it, you just lay down and sleep and be cute while I deal with them.” Noctis walks Prompto back to the bed, making him lay down once his legs hit it. 

Noct crawls on top of him, staring down at the pretty freckle covered face. 

“I don't think I've ever seen you get up so fast.” Prompto giggles touching the side of his face. 

“I don't think I ever have and just know I'm slowly dying inside now.” The blonde snorts and leans up to kiss his lips again. 

“Go occupy your people Princey.” 

“Don't call me that.” Noctis laughs softly, leaning down to kiss his lips again. This time it lingers a little longer, neither boy wanting to pull away and leave each other. 

Noct finally does get up though, he throws their blankets over Prompto and then gets up to leave. 

“Who's in your room?” Gladio asks as soon as Noct steps out. 

“What?” He pales a bit.

“Who were you talking to?” 

“Nobody.” 

Gladio raises his eyebrows and goes over to his door, Noctis jumps in front of him. 

“Who's in there Noct?” Gladio repeats his eyes hardening. 

Noctis bites his lip, he feels Iggy’s eyes on him too. 

“A girl from school, I, we, we didn't have sex, she just knew I wasn't feeling well yesterday and made sure I got home okay. She fell asleep here, I slept on the couch.” Noct spews out. 

“Is that so?” Ignis says. 

“Is that why there's two backpacks?” 

“Yes, that's her stuff,” Noctis bites his lower lip hoping with everything in his being they believe him. 

Gladio looks to Ignis, “Just let her sleep, besides she'll be embarrassed if you guys see her leaving her, she'll think you guys think we had sex or something.” He adds 

“Fine,” Gladio removes his hand from the door knob and Noct let's of a relieved sigh. 

“I hope you've thanked her properly, it was awfully kind of her.” Ignis says. 

“I have.”

“You can't have random girls here Noct, you're already set to marry Lunafreya, it will look bad on the country if some camera guy catches a girl leaving your apartment.” 

“She's a friend Gladio, I'm hardly allowed to have them as is.” Noct rolls his eyes.

He wants to go back to bed and cuddle with Prom, he doesn't want to sit here and deal with Ignis and Gladio. 

Gladiolus sits on the couch and puts his feet up. Noct doesn't notice him pick up Prompto’s camera that had been sitting next to him. 

“You're allowed to have them, they just can't come here.” Noct now looks over at him and his eyes widen, he snatches the camera from his hands instantly. 

“What's with all the pictures of the blonde?” 

“I didn't know you liked photography Noct.” 

“It's the blonde's camera, he put it in my bag by accident yesterday.” Oh gods all the lies he's coming up with today. 

Noctis looks down at Prom’s camera and is relieved for the second time today, Gladio was looking at his pictures of the sunset. He was literally one away from the picture of Noct and Prompto being really gay. 

He turns the camera off and sets it on the counter, “here is some breakfast, would your friend like to join us?” 

“I'll ask.” Noctis goes back in his room and Prompto hides under the blankets. 

“It's just me.” Noct locks the door again and launches himself on his bed. 

“Did they leave?” 

“No, do you want breakfast?” Prompto raises his eyebrows. 

“Iggy made some,” 

“And you want me to go out there and eat with you guys?” Prom sits up on his elbow. 

“Well no, cause I told them you're a girl that walked me home cause I was sick.” 

“Oh good one babe.” Prompto laughs. 

“Listen it was quick thinking, lets just be glad I grabbed your camera before Gladdy could snoop more,” 

“He touched my camera?!” Prompto whisper yells. 

“He almost saw the picture of us kissing and you're worried about him touching it.” 

“That's your fault, you took it.” Noctis rolls his eyes and grabs Prompto kissing him again. 

“You're very grumpy this morning, I'm the grumpy one cut this shit out.” Prom smiles and squeezes his boyfriend. 

“Yeah well I've been confined to our bedroom for the day.” 

“Not the whole day, I'll get them to leave soon I promise.” Noctis kisses him again and then gets back up. 

“I'm holding you to that.” Prompto curls back up into their bed, his blue eyes shutting again. 

“Bring me food though.” Noctis smiles and kisses the back of his neck. 

“Okay.” 

Noct leaves their room again and sees Gladio right outside. 

“What?” The prince snaps making sure the door stays shut behind him. 

“You seem pretty close with this girl.” 

“Can you just leave me alone?” Noct grumbles, he stays in front of the door. 

“She's embarrassed that you guys are here so I'm just bringing her the food.” He darts to the extra plate Ignis made and then shoots back into the bedroom. 

“I'm gonna throw myself out a window.” He says, Prompto sits up laughing softly. 

“They're gonna leave soon right?” 

“Hopefully.” Noct flops down next to him, “are you eating in here with me?” 

“Good idea.” 

Prom shakes his head watching Noctis get up again and leave. 

“Is she your girlfriend Noctis?” Ignis asks after the prince emerges from his room once more. 

“What? No!” Noct grabs his plate, “not eating with us?” 

“I'm not rude I have a guest.” 

“Aren't we your guests?” Gladio asks. 

“No you're family.” Noctis then shuts the door on his face and leans against it with a huff. 

“That should get them to leave.” He says, Prompto looks like he's in heaven as he eats the breakfast Ignis made. 

“You need to settle down there love.” 

“What?” Prompto asks his mouth full. Noct laughs and sits next to him, he sets his head on his shoulder and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“I'm going back to sleep now.” He murmurs, slowly making his way down to his back, nuzzling into the sheets. 

“You can't leave me alone with them outside the door.” 

“It'll be fine, they'll leave soon.” Noctis sets his head on Prompto's thigh. 

“You have to eat.” 

“I will, later.” 

Prompto groans and scoops up a bite of the food on the fork and shoves it into Noct’s mouth making the older boy squeal. 

“I could have just died!” He yells, Prompto shrieks with laughter falling to his back. Noctis moves all the food off their bed and tackles Prom, pinning him to the mattress. 

“Shush you loud mouth, Gladio will break the door down if he has to.” Prompto pouts up at the prince his lower lip poking out. 

“Put that lip back where it belongs Prom.” Noct warns. This just causes Prompto to pout even more, turning on his big puppy dog eyes. 

Noctis surges forward and connects their lips, biting softly at the protruding flesh. 

Prom whines softly, his hands tangling into Noct’s hair. 

“Noct!” Gladio bangs on the door. Noctis groans against Prompto's lips, releasing his now swollen lower lip with a smirk. 

“I've been assaulted.” Prom curls into a ball. 

Noctis tugs the blonde into his arms, holding him close, kissing all down his neck and behind his neck. 

“Noctis!” Gladio yells again. Noct rolls his eyes and detaches himself from Prompto reluctantly. 

“What?” He asks opening the door enough for him to give Gladio the death stare. 

“What is going on in there?” 

“None of your business, let us eat in peace.” 

“Your lips are swollen.” 

Prompto let's out a squeak from the bed, digging himself further into the blankets. Noct glares back at the bed. 

“No they're not.” 

“Gladiolus, leave them alone, Noctis is a teenager and still have a few years before he has to start thinking about Lunafreya, if he wants to, experiment before hand he can.” Ignis calls. 

“Experiment?” You sound like he's sleeping with a guy.” Oh Gladio, if you only knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter two woo!
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter it made me so happy. 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis loves Prom with everything his has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be cute and fluffy but it got a little emo oop

Once Ignis and Gladio finally leave Prompto is allowed from their bedroom, he also forces Noctis up which makes him grumble a lot but he does eventually find his way out to Prompto who is seated on the couch. 

“You know, his big meaty hands got my flash button stuck.” Prom has his camera in his hand, his eyes narrowed in an irritated manner. 

“What?” Noctis sits up from his place on Proms thighs. 

“Gladio got my button stuck, I may have to kill him.” 

“Good luck with that, besides I was the last one to touch it.” Prompto gives Noct the death stare at this new news. 

“So you got it stuck?” He asks eyebrows raised, Noct slowly starts to back always from his boyfriend. 

“I mean, I don't know.” He tries to smile. 

“Don't smile at me guy!” Prompto shrieks setting his camera down to attack Noctis. 

Noct yelps as he jumps off the couch hiding behind the smaller chair. Prom shoots up and goes to grab him, the prince laughing loud as he misses. 

He runs into the kitchen, skidding in his socks to a stop just barely missing the edge of the counter. Which might have killed him if he hit it, cause that shit is painful. 

Prompto launches himself at Noctis again, both of them now giggles and pushes each other around. Prom corners Noct between the two counters making him back up until his back hits the dishwasher. 

“Watcha gonna do now?” Prompto smirks thinking he is victorious in capturing his prince. 

However Noctis just grins and warps behind Prom making the blonde whine. 

“That's not fair.” He pouts arms crossed over his chest. 

Noctis chuckles and wraps his arms around his cute little boyfriend, kissing all behind his ears making Prompto squirm around. 

“I'm sure you master of mechanics can fix a little button love.” He says thinking their battle is over. But Prompto turns and grabs Noct at the waist and throws him over his shoulder making the Prince screech. 

Prom laughs loud and carries him over to their sofa again, pinning him down. 

“What're you gonna do now tough guy?” Noctis smirks seeing how Prompto is never in the position he's currently in. His hands locking on Noct’s wrists keeping him down next to his head, while straddling his waist to keep him in place. 

Prom blushes deeply at Noct’s question it making him much more flustered than he wanted it to. Noctis laughs and lifts his hips making the blonde fall to his chest. 

Prompto hides in Noctis’s neck, letting the older boy's wrists go now. Noct smiles and kisses the top of his head, he feels how red Prom’s cheeks are. 

“You're so cute when you're embarrassed.” Noctis ruffles Prompto’s bedhead. 

“Shut up.” He mutters. 

Noct lifts his chin and kisses him sweetly, making them lock eyes, “if you can't fix your camera I'll get you a new one.” He says his thumbs brushing under Prom’s pretty blue eyes. 

“Okay, I have to develope all my pictures, can I keep the one of us kissing?” He asks shyly. 

Noctis doesn't put much thought into it as he agrees, it's a picture that won't leave their apartment, it's not going to do any harm. 

“Of course.” Prompto smiles big and kisses Noct again, he then jumps to his feet and takes off in the direction of his red room to start his developing. Which also means Noctis will probably not see his boyfriend for the rest of the day with the amount of pictures he has to develop. 

*

Hours later Prom emerges, squinting at the different light finally. 

He flops down on the couch, stretching and cracking his back after being hunched over all day. 

Noctis looks down at his boyfriend and pokes his forehead making him open his eyes. 

“Done?” 

“Hmhm.” Prom murmurs curling up on his side, his face stuffing into Noct’s stomach. 

Noct slides his fingers into his hair and pets him gently, eventually little snores start to admit from Prompto’s lips his arm going around Noct’s waist. 

“Hey, I didn't say go to sleep.” Noctis pokes his cheek making Prompto open his eyes again. 

“If you fall asleep on me I let you continue to sleep, why must you disturb me like this?” 

“Cause I'm hungry and wanna go out for dinner.” 

Prompto groans loud, “that involves me doing my hair and putting in effort.” 

“And people say I'm the lazy one.” Noctis snorts. 

“You are.” Prom sits up and pecks his lips making Noct smile out of surprise. 

“Don't let my lack of motivation fool you, you are the lazy one, I'm allowed to be sleepy once in awhile.” 

“Well excuse me.” Noctis huffs. Prom laughs and gets up. 

“Guess I know who to call to put me back in my place.” 

“Always.” Prompto stretches again and goes to their room changing his clothes. Noctis gets up too and follows him in, the two moving around each other naturally. 

“You know what I don't get?” Prompto says randomly as he tugs on a flannel. 

“What?” 

“Paparazzi take pictures of us together all the time, how did Gladio not know who I was when he picked up my camera?” 

“I doubt he pays attention to the magazines that publish pictures of me with people.” Noctis grabs a pair of blue jeans changing it up for once rather than his black ones. 

“Yeah but still, and how do they not get pictures of me coming in and never leaving?”

“Because they're not allowed near my apartment, it's a law I guess, half the other rooms in this building are empty because I live up here. It's so they know who goes in and goes out. You're on the list of my friends so you're not a threat and you're not detected on any of the sensors and shit.” Noctis explains while Prompto starts doing his hair in the mirror in their bathroom. 

“Most people don't even know where I live anyways. You're the only person outside of the Crownsguard that know’s.” 

“Me and the mysterious girl you're experimenting with.” Prompto snorts. 

“Shut up.” Noct rolls his eyes. “I'm never going to hear the end of that, they've probably told my dad and I'll get some letter about the talk,” Prompto laughs loud, giggles tumbling past his lips. 

“Shame you already know all about it.” He smirks. Noctis comes in the bathroom and wraps his arms around Prompto's waist, kissing his cheek. 

“Im gonna pretend like you didn't say that.” Noct says nuzzling into him. 

Prom giggles more, “alrighty.” 

Once he's finished he allows Noctis his turn, he doesn't take nearly as much time, but it's still a long wait. 

When he's done they head out, Prompto of course grabbing his camera, he managed to unstick the button while he waited around for some pictures to dry in his red room. 

They walk outside making sure there's an appropriate distance between them, Prom snaps random pictures as they walk in a pleasant silence. 

Once they're a good few miles away from the apartment the paps start to flock since the prince is out and about. 

“You know,” Prompto starts off as the walk into their favorite pizza place. 

“Do I know what?” 

“For a prince you have an awful lot of freedom to roam as you please.” 

Noctis snorts at Prom’s words, he's being awfully talkative about the fact Noct is the prince tonight. Probably because the visit from Gladio and Ignis spooked him this morning. 

“Yes and no, you know that.” They sit and get menus. 

“Yeah but, most royalty get escorted around everywhere. Like when your dad goes out, or even just a cousin. You don't,” 

“Cause they chose to be, I can take care of myself. And my cousins do it so they look important. Nobody actually gives a shit when they go out.” Prompto laughs softly, he hooks his leg around Noct’s under the table making the prince look up at him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Prom smiles. Noctis however, knowing instantly what's wrong because he just can read his boyfriend that well pulls him closer by his leg. 

“Stop thinking what you're thinking.” Noct says sternly. 

“And what am I thinking?” Prompto raises his eyebrows innocently. 

“Stop questioning if you're good enough, and if we should be together.” Noctis whispers just so Prom can hear him. 

“We shouldn't, you know that.” Prompto mutters, his eyes turning sad. 

Noct sets his menu down and climbs under the table only to come back up on the side Prompto is on making the blonde squeak. 

“Don't make me kiss you in front of this whole place Prompto Argentum.” He whispers his lips right by his ear. 

Prom’s eyes widen, because he knows Noctis will, Noct will throw everything away from Prom and apart of the blonde hates that because he knows he’s not good enough for the prince. But Noctis doesn't care, he doesn't have a care in the world about what others think of him. And the only reason he hasn't pulled Prompto in for a kiss while in public is because Prom won't let him. 

He won't let Noctis throw his life away for him, and he certainly won't let him ruin himself as a prince for him. 

“Don't you dare.” Prompto says turning to face him. 

“Then stop it, you know I,” Noctis cuts himself off, even though they've been dating for a year now they've never said their I love yous, despite it being so true. 

Prompto stares at Noct because he knows he wants to say it but again Prom doesn't let him because he doesn't want the prince to love him. He doesn't want him to go through the heartbreak when he has to marry Lunafreya. 

“Not saying it doesn't make it not true.” Noctis has said when Prompto stopped him the first time. 

“Yes I do know, but that doesn't change that you're you and I'm me and we’re on two completely different levels.” Noctis rolls his eyes and hugs Prompto tightly causing a few safe members to look over in confusion. 

“Stop sounding like you're about to break up with me.” He whispers, fighting back tears. 

Prompto gasps, and instantly hugs Noct back, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just let myself think too much.” Prom murmurs, Noctis pulls away and wipes his eyes quickly not allowing his tears to escape. 

“I hate when you think too much.” He stays in Prompto’s side for a few more moments. 

“Yeah me too.” Noct hugs him tightly once more and then scrambles back to his side. 

Prom looks at him for a few moments, “sorry you're dating a giant emo.” He whispers. Noctis laughs shaking his head at his words, recovering from his almost melt down he just had quickly. 

“You're my giant emo.” Noct smiles. Prom blushes and hides behind his menu making the prince grin even more. 

They order their food and things go back to their normal banter easily. Noctis hates when Prompto gets like that, he doesn't know what he has to do to make him realize how much he's worth. 

The two take leftover home, Noct now sluggishly walking behind Prom complaining about being too tired to go on. 

“Come on, somebody is going to kidnap you and I'll be blamed.” Prompto laughs waiting at the crosswalk for Noctis to catch up. 

“Can't we take a cab? I'm sleepy.” 

“No,exercise is good, you need to work off all the food you just put away.” Prompto tugs him forward. 

Noct grumbles some more but let's his boyfriend pull him through the streets. The two wait in the big crosswalk line waiting for the sign to change. Noctis has to keep himself from leaning on Prompto, and from cuddling on his back, and kissing his neck, and basically everything because he can't keep his hands off his boyfriend. 

But then again who could if they dated Prom? He's the cutest most pure thing in the world, it's practically impossible for anyone not to want to just wrap their arms around him. 

“So too sick for school but not sick enough for going out for dinner?” Noctis goes ridged at the sound of the voice. 

“Should I start to run away in fear?” Prom whispers. 

“No not yet, that's suspicious.” 

“And me practically dragging you home isn't?” Noctis pushes Prom a little making him chuckle. He turns to face Gladio and finds himself also met with Ignis. 

He eyes them, they're not in their Crownsguard gear, which means they're just out and about together.

Very strange. 

“Um, I had to give him his camera back.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three! Hope you guys enjoyed it! It got a little sad at the end by hey that's character development for ya!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is terrified of Gladio.

“It was that urgent?” Gladio asks, his eyes shooting lasers into Prompto. The blonde is trying to somewhat hide behind Noct, he shrinks back slightly his cheeks bright red. 

“He had, photography club…” Noctis says backing up as well. 

“Having trouble getting home again?” Ignis asks his eyes going down to Prompto's hand on Noct’s wrist. Of course he'd previously been pulling the prince in the direction of their apartment. 

“Um,” Noctis laughs nervously, Prompto lets go of his wrist his eyes growing wider. 

“Out of excuses Noct?” Gladio asks his eyebrows up. 

“What's your name?” Ignis steps forward, he smiles surprisingly. Noctis let's out a breath, but keeply sucks it back in because Prompto seems to have stopped working. 

He quickly nudges him with his shoulder. Prom blinks a few times, his mouth opening and closing. 

“Look you've broke him, stop giving him the death stare Gladio.” Noctis snaps. 

“P-Prompto,” the blonde stutters. 

“Nice to meet you Prompto, I'm Ignis.” Ignis holds his hand out, Prom shakes it, his own being shaking as well. 

“Why don't we head back to your apartment Noct.” Ignis suggests. 

“What?” Noctis instantly says. 

“Isn't that where you two were headed?” 

“No,” Noct says, he doesn't know if this is some kind of test because he knows he's not allowed to have non Crownsguard people over. 

“Where then?” Gladio asks. 

“Well Prom lives a few streets away so we usually split up around here.” Noctis continues. Prompto keeps quiet, he's absolutely terrified at the moment. 

“Alright then, we should make sure he gets home okay, then we’ll bring you home Noct.” Ignis smiles, but it's much too sweet. It's like he knows, and is trying to catch them. 

“Okay.” 

Noctis grabs Promtpo and pulls him forward a bit. 

“Tell me you have your keys.” He whispers as they walk. 

Prompto smiles slightly and digs into his pockets. “Come on Prom,” Noct whines softly. 

“You act like I go here all the time.” Prompto groans, he grabs his keys that have his locker key, the card for Noct’s place and the key for his red room. 

“I'm actually going to cry guy.” Noctis throws his head back in defeat. 

“Spare?” 

“Should be under the mat.” 

“Good hiding spot.” Noct snorts. 

“Shut up,” Prompto laughs pushing Noctis. 

“He certainly seems happier around him.” Ignis comments, keeping Gladio at a proper distance from the younger two. 

“Why aren't you the slightest bit up set or concerned about this?” The eldest snaps. 

“Because Noctis needs more than just us in his life Gladio, especially right now. I would be more concerned if he didn't interact with anyone like he did when he was little.” The two older men watch as the prince interacts with the blonde boy. The two of them laughing and occasionally touching. 

“You don't think, he was the one in Noct’s room this morning do you?” Gladio then asks, Ignis laughs, but tries to cover it up with a cough. 

“I don't think so, I don't think Noctis would go that adventurous.” 

“Are you actually gonna make me stay here tonight?” Prompto whispers as they turn down his old street. 

“I don't want you to,” Noctis starts, “but I really don't think we have a choice...unless,” 

“No.” Prom cuts him off. 

“Just saying.” 

“It's actually going to be freezing in there.” Prompto sighs, just thinking about his old house makes him emotional. 

“I'll try and stay as long as possible.” Noctis murmurs. 

They reach the crosswalk before the older two and Prompto leans against Noctis, his face going into his neck, Noct’s first reaction is to of course lean back into Prom, rest his chin on the top of his head. But then he quickly remembers who in particular is around and quickly moves away from him. 

“I'm so tired.” Noctis complains as they all cross the street. 

Prompto glances at him out of the corner of his eye, going silent once more since Gladio and Ignis are near again. 

“Maybe you shouldn't go out and socialize when you're sick.” 

Noct just hums, they soon arrive to Prom’s old home, the blonde bends and grabs the spare key letting out a deep relieved sigh. 

He opens the door and Noctis goes in first, instantly making himself comfortable on his couch. 

Prompto flips on a light switch, he still comes here to get some of his extra camera supplies, along with the clothes he didn't quite finish moving yet either. 

“Where are your pa-” Noctis kicks Gladio, glaring at him. 

Prompto sits next to his boyfriend, wanting desperately to lean against him and cuddle. 

“I don't have any.” Prom says numbly. Ignis raises his eyebrows and Noctis refrains from grabbing the blonde's hand. 

“Well we should be going, you two do have school in the morning.” Gladio says. 

Noctis groans and now is curled up in a ball on the couch. His feet in Prompto's lap. 

“I'm too tired to leave.” He murmurs shutting his eyes. 

“Noctis,” Gladio begins. 

“He could always stay here.” Prom says without even thinking. Gladio and Ignis both look at him, the older man giving more of a death stare. 

“I-if that's allowed anyways.” Prompto adds quickly. 

Noctis hums in agreement, “I'm gonna stay here.” He shrugs his coat off and gets more comfy. 

“We can not leave you here highness.” Ignis says. 

“Why not?” 

“This is not in your security perimeter.” 

“It'll be fine.” Noctis rolls over, he peeks an eye open ag Prom and smiles slightly. 

“Noctis you can't stay here.” 

“Well I am.” 

Prompto sets his hand on Noct’s legs, letting his boyfriend know just how much he's shaking. Noctis looks over at him, wanting to reassure him. 

“Why don't you guys stay too then if you're so worried. Go pick up your stuff and come back.” Noctis suggests. 

“That's a marvelous idea.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes, “the couch is a pull out, and then there's my room, so I hope you guys don't mind sharing beds.” Prompto practically whispers. 

“That's fine, thank you for your hospitality Prompto.” Ignis says. Noctis then stands up and walks to Prom’s bedroom. 

“Come on Prompto, I'm not making you sleep with them.” He says rubbing his eyes. 

“Hold on.” Prom gets up and pulls out the couch, revealing another bed, Ignis and Gladio stare at it. 

He then gets pillows from a closest and some blankets. 

“Noctis, Id rather it you slept out here.” 

“Prompto isn't going to kidnap me Ingis.” Noct flops onto Prom’s hard mattress. 

The sheets are stiff and very cold, Noctis starts to take off his boots. He blinks sleepily, trying to keep himself awake. 

Prompto comes in after a few moments, “how did you manage this?” He whispers. 

Noct shrugs, “I'm stubborn.” He smiles lazily. 

“That's an understatement.” Prom kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket. 

He then walks over to Noctis and leans between his legs, “do you know how screwed we are?” He asks his fingers sliding into the prince’s dark hair. 

“It'll be fine, you worry too much.” Noctis pulls Prompto closer. 

“We can't even cuddle, they'll probably be in here every five seconds while we sleep.” He whines. Noct undoes the younger boys belt and pushes his shirt up a bit. Revealing his toned tummy, he presses a soft kiss to the freckled skin making Prom lean into him more. 

“Don't do that.” He says right after, Noctis laughs softly and falls to his back, he shimmies out of his jeans but keeps his t-shirt on. Prompto goes to one of this dressers that still has some clothes in it. 

“We’ll be forced into cuddling, you only have a twin size bed.” Noctis smirks climbing under the blankets as Prompto changes. 

Gladio walks down the hall to check on them while the blonde takes his shirt off, revealing his love bites. 

He blushes deeply and quickly tugs his new bed shirt on. 

“Where is Noctis?” Gladio asks, Prompto's eyes go to his bed. The older man walks over and uncovers Noct. 

The prince whines and curls up more, “what part of I’m tired and want to go to bed did you not get about the position I was in?” 

“Just checking on you two before I go to sleep.” Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“Go away.” He grabs the blankets and tugs them over his head again. Gladio turns and glares at Prom, then he leaves the room. 

Prompto sighs and makes his way over to his bed. 

“Scoot.” He says, the prince slides over as much as he can. 

“Told you, I'm not even going to be able to touch you.” Prompto complains. 

Noctis then turns and wraps himself around his boyfriend. 

“Stop whining and kiss me goodnight before one of them comes in here again.” He murmurs chin on Prom’s shoulder. 

Prompto glances at him and then leans in for a tiny peck. Noct hiwveer is not having it, he grabs Prompto's cheeks and forces him to stay in place longer. 

The blonde stops his struggle and just relaxes again him. “Goodnight love.” Noctis pulls away and tugs Prompto to his chest. 

“Goodnight.” Prompto’s stomach is in knots as Noctis holds him, he's so scared. Noct however isn't letting go, “shut your eyes and go to sleep Prom.” He kisses behind Prompto's ear making him squirm. 

“They're going to come in Noct.” He whispers, his fear making his voice crack. 

Noctis sits up on his elbow and looks down at Prompto, making him roll to his back. He forces him to look at him, his hand in his chin. 

“So what if they come in? Am I kissing you? Are we having sex? No, I'm holding you, there isn't a comfortable way to sleep in this bed without us acknowledging each other.” He says while running his fingers gently through Prom’s soft hair. 

“They are g-” Noctis cuts Prompto off with his lips, his hand trailing down the blonde’s side, grabbing his leg to curl around him slightly. 

Prom doesn't protest, and lays back and sighs softly, his arms wrapping around the prince’s neck. 

Noct slips his tongue past Prompto’s lips, his hand squeezing his inner thigh making the younger let out a tiny whine. 

They break apart and Noctis presses his forehead to Prom’s. 

“So you'll kiss me like that when they're here, but you won't cuddle with me?” 

“That's…”

“What?” Noct has a smug look on his face. 

“Shut up.” Prompto pouts, Noctis laughs softly and leans in for another kiss, his fingers pressing further into his inner thigh. 

Prom tries to push his hand away because it's dangerously close to other parts that really can't get too excited right now. 

“Stop Noct.” He whines hiding in his boyfriend’s chest. Noctis chuckles softly and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Goodnight baby.” Prompto realizes what Noctis has done, he knew if he started touching him like that he'd get embarrassed and hide. Ultimately leading to the blonde snuggling up to him. 

“I hate you.” Prom mutters giving up on trying to create distance. 

“Hmhm,” Noct just laughs. 

The two falls asleep soon after, their natural sleeping positions taking over. 

I'm the morning Prompto makes sure to get up early, he urges Noctis from bed too. 

“It's so early.” Noct whines. 

“We have to go to school,” 

“Not this early.” 

“We have to be up before them, or they'll lurk.” Prompto pushes Noctis into his bathroom connecting to his room. He turns the shower on and starts to strip his boyfriend knowing this is the only way to really get Noct up this early. 

“Come shower with me.” Noctis whines only being half awake. 

“I'll do that right after I suck your dick in front of them.” Prom rolls his eyes. 

“What?” 

Prompto just laughs and pushes the prince onto the warm water. “Try and wake up while you're in there okay hotstuff?” 

Noctis hums as an answer, the younger male walks out and is met with Ingis. 

“I was showing him home my shower works.” He says instantly. 

“That's what I assumed, if you don't mind I was going to make breakfast, however, your home seems to lack ingredients.” 

“Oh, um…” Prompto rubs the back of his head. 

“The groceries must not have come in yet. I usually eat out or just at school.” He comes up with. 

“I see.” 

“I could run out and get some breakfast if you want though! There's a cafe just down the street.” Prom smiles, he's not nearly as nervous around Ignis as he is Gladio. 

“No, no, I'll get it, just give me the address.” Prompto gives Ignis the address and then stares at him, waiting for him to leave the room so he can change. 

“What's that on your wrist?” He asks, glancing down at Prompto's bracelet covered arm. 

Prom puts his wrist behind him instantly, “birthmark.” He fiddles with the bracelet his cheeks red. 

“I see.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the late update. I really hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Chapte Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smmmmmuuuuutttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by the summary I'm sure you all have figured out there is smut in the chapter. So there's your warnings.

Ignis goes leaves to get breakfast, Noctis is in the shower, and now Prompto is hiding in his room in a ball, too afraid to leave the room because Gladio is out there. 

However, eventually Prom forces himself up out of his position, figuring he should make an appearance so Gladiolus doesn't think he is up to something with Noctis. 

He is still in his pj’s, since he's waiting for the shower, as he steps into the hall. 

Gladio is snooping around in his cabinets. 

“You don't have much here.” 

“I don't have much to put here.” Prompto mutters. Which isn't false, he doesn't have much, all his money he gets he wastes on camera stuff. He used to have a job but since living with Noct the prince made him quit so he could focus more on school and because Noctis can easily support the both of them, and he has no problem in doing so. 

“What happened to your parents?” Gladio asks bluntly. 

“I never had any, I've always lived on my own with just the caretaker who occasionally popped in.” 

“I see, how long have you known Noctis?” The older man looks at him sternly. 

“We've been in the same school since elementary, but we hadn't become friends until high school.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I, I didn't think I was good enough to be friends with him.” Prompto murmurs staring down at his hands. 

“What makes you think you are now?” 

Prom’s breath catches in his throat, at this point Noctis has come out of the shower and is dressed in Prompto's extra uniform. 

“He's always been good enough, don't be an asshole Gladio.” Noct snaps, he glares at the older man and takes Prompto's hand, making him look up at him. 

“Don't listen to him, he's trying to be protective by pushing you away.” He says while dropping his hand. 

Prompto laughs shakily trying to brush it all off. 

“It's cool I get it.” He then gets up and goes back in his room. 

Once the door shuts Noctis turns to Gladio his eyes full of rage. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

“Noctis we know nothing about him, I have to find out what I can, to profile him.” 

“I know him! You don't need to! Don't go digging around in his brain because you need to profile him.” 

“He's weak and you can't afford to have weak people around you.” 

Noctis clenches his fisits, “he's not weak.” 

“No?” Gladio looks smug. “You seem awfully protective of him Noct, and the two of you seemed pretty comfortable in that bed with each other last night.” 

The prince doesn't even hesitate, “because he's my best friend Gladio, he's literally the only person I have out here. I don't need you scaring him or pushing him away from me!” 

As if on cue Ignis walks back in bags of food in his arms. 

“What is all this arguing?” He asks setting the bags down to quickly go between the two. 

“Gladio is being a jerk and purposely trying to push Prom away from me.” Noctis growls. Ignis gives Gladdy a look 

“Gladio-”

“You know we need to know about everyone that's around him out here Iggy. It's for his safety and he's keeping this guy from us.” 

“No I'm not! Prompto is literally on the radar list!” Noctis shrieks. It's way too early for this, he's not even usually up yet. 

Normally at this time Prom is laying out their clothes and trying to make Noct get up from bed to get in the shower. 

“Is he? I've never heard tell of him.” Ignis says nonchalantly. 

“And I'm the one who allows people on the list.” 

“My dad knows, god! Ever stop to think you two don't know absolutely everything that goes on?!” Noctis hisses. 

Before letting Prompto move in he went to his father, asking if he could have the blonde as a roommate. His dad had no problem with it. However Noctis had asked to keep it secret, which again the King understood. Noct knew he wouldn't be able to get Prom in the building without his father's notice, so he simply asked. 

This seems to shut Ignis and Gladio up, the surprise evident in both their eyes. 

“Prompto Argentum, he's literally has all clearance to be around me, he's the first person on the list” Noctis scrubs his hands through his hair irritably.

“I have to get ready for school, thank you so much for messing up my morning.” The prince then stalks back into Prom’s room. He's met with the blonde staring at the door, his blue eyes blown wide having heard the whole argument. 

Noctis sighs and walks over to Prompto, he wraps himself around him despite the fact his chest is still damp. 

“I'm sorry you heard all the yelling.” He murmurs. 

“Your dad knows?” Prompto says his eyes still wide. 

“He knows we live together.” Prom opens and closes his mouth without anything coming out. 

“He doesn't know we’re…you know?” 

“No, he just knows that I care about you a lot.” Noctis doesn't move from his place hidden in his boyfriend's neck. The two of them just standing holding each other. 

“After all this I want to skip again today.” The older boy complains. 

“Well we can't.” They finally detach from each other and Prompto starts to get dressed. Noctis keeps randomly kissing and touching him though. 

Prom is used to this though, Noct is very clingy at times and the blonde loves it, except for right now when literally Gladio or Ignis or both could walk in at any moment. 

“Noctis.” Prompto finally half laughs half sighs when Noctis tackles them to the bed. 

“I just wanna cuddle all day.” Noct smiles lazily down at Prom. 

“Okay but we have school.” Noctis groans exasperated. 

“No fun at all.” He stands and helps Prompto up too, yanking him close momentarily, one hand goes into his hair, the other curling around his waist to kiss him. 

Prompto gasps and crumbles in his grip, the elder slides his tongue along the blonde's soft lower lip, biting softly. He pulls away and Prom chances after the kiss making Noctis smile. 

“Gods how did I get so lucky?” Noct whispers while looking at Prompto’s freckled features. Prom blushes deeply his cheeks soon turning a bright red. Noctis laughs and pecks his lips again. 

“Let's get going then.” 

“Don't you need a tie?” 

“I can't wear one of yours, people will question it.” Noct finishes buttoning his shirt up and slides on a jacket. 

“It's a good thing we’re basically the same size.” Prompto says while doing his tie up. 

Noctis smirks and puts his chin on the blonde's shoulder. 

“I'm taller though.” Prom rolls his eyes and turns his face to kiss the older boy again. 

“Literally by like two inches.” He complains. Noctis chuckles and squeezes Prompto again hugging him for a few more seconds. 

“Come on let's go.” 

They leave the room and see Ignis who looks like he's just scolded Gladio harshly first. He hands them both lunches and their breakfast they never ate. 

“We are sorry for questioning you Prompto, but you have to understand we are to protect Noctis. And that means we have to act this way.” He says. 

“It's okay, I understand.” Prom smiles at Iggy. 

Gladio is sulking, not saying a word. Noctis rolls his eyes at the child like Behavior. He pushes Prompto out the front door and the two start their walk to school. 

*

“Promptoooo,” Noctis whines into his boyfriend's ear as they wait in the elevator in their building. 

The prince is currently hanging on Prom, being over dramatic as usual. 

“Carry me I'm too tired to walk.” 

“You carry me I'm the one who has had about eight hundred anxiety attacks in the past twelve hours.” 

Noctis shakes his head and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I'm sorry love.” He murmurs while curling his arms around his waist, Noct rubs his sides and kisses the side of his head. The doors finally open and they step out, their feet dragging as they approach the front door. 

Once inside Noctis backs Prompto up to the sofa and pushes him down, climbing into his lap as he does. Prom hums as they melt into each other, the older boy easily fitting against the younger. 

“I have never been happier that it is Friday.” Prompto murmurs into him. Noct hums squeezing his legs together making the blonde whine from the pressure on his middle. 

“I wish I didn't have to get up early tomorrow.” Noctis complains, he has training with Gladio. Which means he’ll probably come back dead. 

“Sucks to be you princey.” Prom laughs softly. Noctis pouts his lips, the blonde swoops in and kisses him. 

Noct takes the opportunity to push Prompto against the back of the couch, he grabs his chin making the blonde let out a small whimper. His mouth falls open further allowing the elder to slide his tongue in more. 

Prompto shifts slightly and puts his arms around Noct’s neck, his fingers slipping into his soft hair slightly. Noctis licks into his mouth while pulling Prom’s hips closer. 

Slowly Noct starts to make his way down Prompto's jaw line, kissing and nipping his pale skin. The blonde bites his lower lip, holding in his small moans in. 

The princes lips stop at Prom’s collar, he pulls back and starts to undo the buttons his mouth finding each section of newly exposed skin. 

“Noct,” The younger boy gets out, his eyes fluttering shut and head tipping back. Noctis slides his tongue along his prominent collarbones, stopping occasionally biting down. 

Prompto moves his hands from the black hair to the prince's shoulders, down his sides and to his hips. He tries to get him to shift a bit wanting friction. 

Noctis grabs his chin again and connects their lips hard once more. Their teeth clash and blonde hair is now being pulled. Prompto moans as Noct directs the kiss with a handful of his hair. He finds himself pulling the button down from his boyfriend's waist untucking it from his dress pants. 

Noct disconnects them for a moment, pulling back just to change their position. He pushes Prom to his back and lifts his legs to the couch so he can fall between them. Before going back in for another kiss he undoes the buttons on his own shirt and allows Prompto to run his hands along his skin. 

Prom hums while pushing the thin material down Noct’s shoulders. He gasps softly as the prince bites down and pulls back on his lower lip. 

Their lips stay locked as their hips slowly start to move together. Prompto's legs curling around Noctis’s waist, he bucks up every now and then eyes still shut, hands still in his hair. 

“You're so pretty.” Noctis murmurs as he kisses down Prom’s freckled covered torso. Noct let's his tongue peek out to tease the blonde’s sensitive nipple, his hand going to the other so they have equal attention. 

Prompto arches his back and pulls Noct’s hair, his lower lip going between his teeth. Noctis trades off his mouth for his hand, the younger boy whimpers getting all sorts of frustrated. 

“Noct please.” He whines softly buckling his hips up again. 

Noctis smiles and releases Prom’s now puffy red nipples. He presses another kiss to his swollen lips as his fingers fumble around his belt. 

“Are we going in our room or?” Prompto asks his cheeks flushed and forehead slightly damp. 

“If you want baby.” Noctis murmurs while kissing his pulse. 

“I just don't wanna get any suspicious stains on the couch.” Noct laughs and kisses Prom again before scooping the younger up into his arms. He carries them to their bedroom and flops them both onto the bed. 

Prompto does grabby hands as Noctis goes to shut the door, he crawls back up their bed and makes sure to nuzzle into Prom’s inner thigh as he does. 

“You're such a tease.” Prompto gasps as Noct pulls his pants down leaving him only in his boxers. 

He kisses along his waistline, nipping at the elastic of his underwear. His finger tips slide up Prom’s inner thigh making goose bumps raise up on his pale skin. 

“Noctis.” He moans softly, his fingers sliding into the thick black locks. Noct pulls the blonde's boxers down, biting his lower lip as his member springs free. He tongue pokes out to lick at his tip making Prompto moans loud. 

He pulls back and smirks his fingers curling around his member, pumping it slowly causing Prom to slowly roll his hips up into Noct’s hand. 

Noctis lifts Prompto’s legs to his shoulders, he licks at his sensitive hole making the younger boy arch his back and pull at Noct’s hair. 

Prompto bucks his hips again, biting his lower lip his eyes shut in bliss. Noctis kisses his inner thighs and pulls away for a moment, sliding his own fingers into his mouth. He slicks a few up and then teases the tip of one into his boyfriend. 

“Stop teasing me.” Prompto pouts, Noctis laughs softly and leans forward while pushing his digit into him. Their lips connect again but just barely since Prom has dropped his mouth open in pleasure. 

“I think you're just being greedy.” He murmurs nipping at his ear. 

“I'm not!” Prom whines his hands balling up into fisits as Noctis puts in another. Noct smiles loving the reactions he's getting from the blonde. 

“Noctis.” He moans grinding down on his fingers, he finds himself grabbing at Noct’s dress pants fumbling at the belt. 

Noct removes his fingers once he think Prom is properly stretched, he helps him with his belt, allowing Prompto to slip his hands past the fabric. 

The blonde sits up and pushes the prince to his back, he mouth still on his as he slides his hands down his toned body. 

Noctis lifts his hips up and Prom pulls his pants off, his lips pressing to his V line that is disappearing under his boxers. Noct bites his lip and slides a hand into Prompto's hair, Prom looks up and smirks a little. 

He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, looking as innocent as possible. Noctis groans loud, he knows exactly what the blonde wants. 

Noct pushes himself from his boxers and presses his tip to Prom’s tongue, the younger hums, pressing his tongue into Noct’s weeping slit. “I swear you want to kill me.” He grunts while carefully guiding Prompto on him. 

Prom giggles as he pulls back, “I'd never,” he smiles cheekily. Noctis rolls his eyes, Prompto then takes his cock further, wetting it as much as possible. 

Once he's happy with his work he lets Noct crawl back on top of him, their lips connect as he lined up with Prompto's hole. 

“Fuck.” Prom gasps his nails biting into Noctis’s biceps. 

“Relax Babyboy, you're so tense.” He murmurs kissing along the blonde's now flushed red neck. 

Prompto relaxes himself allowing Noctis to push himself all the way in. “Tell me when you're ready.” Noct murmurs, Prompto whimpers, his teeth caught on the prince's shoulder. 

After a few moments Prom gives Noct the go ahead and he starts to thrust in deeply. Prompto moans his eyes rolled back, he slides a hand into Noctis’s hair and pulls needing something to grip. 

Noct grabs Prom’s hips, pulling one of his thighs around him. This causes him to hit deeper making Prompto moan even louder. 

Noctis loves how loud his boyfriend can get, he loves his moans and his whimpers, how he whines, and grunts when he tries to keep a little quiet. 

Prompto grabs Noct’s chin and kisses him hotly as their bodies move together. Their tongues slide against one another in a complete mess. 

“Noct!” Prompto all but yells as he approaches his high. Noctis reaches down and starts to pump Prom’s cock, he starts to clench around Noct making the elder moan softly. 

Unlike Prom he isn't really one to make a lot of noise believe it or not. So Prompto always makes it his mission to get Noctis to moan louder just make noise in general. 

“Come for me babyboy.” Noctis murmurs biting at Prom’s ear. Prompto moans again and soon is tipping over the edge his eyes slamming shut. Noct is just behind him, spilling into him. 

They ride out their highs together, their lips still slotted. Noctis finally breaks away, his forehead pressed to Prom’s. He pulls out making the younger boy whimper softly. 

Without hesitation he then pulls Prompto into his arms and walks them into their bathroom. He starts the bath while holding his boyfriend close. Sharing occasional kisses. 

Prom sets his head on Noct’s shoulder his eyes shut. “I love when you hold me like this.” He murmurs. 

Noctis pecks his forehead and lifts him into the bath. They sit and Prompto instantly curls up in his lap. 

“I love when you let me, and I love when your hair is this messy. And I love how your cheeks are flushed and you're so sleepy.” Noctis kisses his shoulders. 

Prom makes a noise, “you know, it's not fair.” He says softly. 

“What isnt?” Noctis kisses his palm that's slightly pressed to his face. 

“It's not fair that you say things like that.” 

Prom bites his lower lip his eyes going down to Noct’s collar bones. 

“You can't say that stuff.” 

“But I want to, I don't care if I have to marry Luna one day, right now I'm unconditionally in love with you Prompto.” Noctis whispers. Prom has tears in his eyes. 

“You shouldn't be.” he hiccups. 

Noctis makes him look up again, “if you didn't want me to love you then you should have pushed me away that first time I kissed you. You should have told me no when we went on our first date. If you didn't want me to love you then you shouldn't have let me.” He kisses him softly, wiping away Prompto's tears as that fall. 

“I know you think you aren't good enough for me, and I know you don't want me to love you because you don't want me to hurt. But Prom you're more than good for me, you're the best thing that's ever happens to me. And it hurts when I can't tell you that.” Prompto hides his face in Noct’s neck because he actually hates his prince. He can't stand how absolutely whipped he is for him and vice versa. They did it to themselves and they wouldn't want anything different. 

“Shut up, I know you love me Noct, and you know for damn sure I love you.” Prompto hugs him tight. 

“Then let me say it to you.” Noctis narrows his eyes. 

Prompto rubs his eyes trying to stop crying, “me not saying it doesn't make it not true, I've said this before and I will again.” Noctis squeezes his cheeks together. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Prompto whispers foreheads pressed together. 

“Was that so hard?” 

“No of course not, I just am afraid that one day you won't say it back.” Noct's eyes widen. 

“I will always say it back, I love you Prompto.” 

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds before Prompto bursts into tears again, he hides in Noct’s chest. Noctis chuckles softly and rubs Prom’s back kissing the side of his head. 

“My sensitive little soul.” He smiles. 

“Shut up don't make fun of me.” He whines wiping his eyes. 

Noctis dumps water on Prompto's head making him shriek. 

“See all better now you're focused on that.” Noct smiles. Prompto pushes Noct away, or tries to since he is infect sitting on him. 

They finish their bath and then curl up together in bed, Prompto tucked against Noct his eyes already shutting. 

“Goodnight baby.” Noctis murmurs pressing a kiss to Prom’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight love.” Prompto wiggles himself back on Noct more making the older boy curl a leg around his hips. 

They soon fall asleep, soft snores slip past their lips. Noctis holds Prom tightly as possible, neither of them disconnecting until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, it's longer than normal. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is tired of Gladio and Iggy's shit.

Noctis wakes up first surprisingly, but that is only because he has to get up for training. Prompto fights to keep him in their bed. 

“Don't make this any harder for me Prom.” Noct whines. Prompto has his limbs wrapped around Noct's. 

“I need more cuddles though.” Prompto pouts. Noct groans and gives up on his battle for a moment just holding the blonde close. 

“Okay I really need to get up though love.” Noctis runs his fingers through his hair and then detaches himself. Prompto curls into a ball, his eyes shutting as he sucks in all of Noct’s left over heat. 

Noctis moves to the bathroom and showers quickly, he is going to be late he can feel it. 

As fast as possible he gets dressed and then kisses a very sleepy Prompto goodbye. 

Ignis is already down in the lot as Noct runs down, he is just getting out meaning he was about to come up and wake him. Which would have ended terribly. 

“Morning Highness.” Iggy says giving Noctis the look. 

“Morning.” Noctis gets in the car with a huff, curling up instantly. 

“You know, I can only cover for you for so long.” Ignis says as they drive away. 

“What?” 

“You could at least put an effort to hide the hickies all over you.” 

“What!?” Noct then shrieks, he flips the mirror down and examines his skin. 

“You lie! How could you betray me like this!” He says finding that he does not have any visible love bites, Prompto knows better. 

“I was testing a theory, and it was proven,” Ignis says smugly. 

“So what if I have some.” Noctis mutters arms crossed over his chest like a little kid. 

“It's not as if you hide them.” He then adds smirking. Ignis practically shoots lasers with his eyes at the prince. 

“I never have any to hide.” 

Noctis snorts, “I bet.” 

“You should pray Gladio doesn't lift your shirt at all while training, or moves the edges of your tank top.” Ignis continues as if Noct hasn't said a word. 

“And why is that?” 

“Is your back not covered in scratches or are you just wincing when you lean back for fun?” 

Noctis says quiet, Ignis is still looking smug. 

“As long as you don't get caught, and she doesn't, it will be fine.” 

“You act as if I'm messing around with a bunch of people!”

“Are you?” 

“No!” 

“So it's one person in particular.” 

Noctis makes a noise, “of course I'm not some sort of hoe.” 

“It would be wise not to grow attached.” 

The prince sighs leaning his head against the window. “Little late for that.” He mutters, to what he thinks is himself, however it seems Ignis has heard him. 

Iggy now looks at him with sympathy, “Noct, tell me you don't have a girlfriend.” 

Noctis laughs, “no of course not.” Ignis looks at him seriously. 

“I don't I swear.” No I just have a boyfriend that I'm madly in love with and can't live without. 

Ignis seems like he wants to say more, he bites his lower lip stopping his words. Noct is quiet for the rest of the ride tapping his fingers impatiently against his thigh. 

“Noct, it would be wise for you to, end whatever you have with this girl. I don't want you to get hurt and this would be the best way to avoid that.” 

“You sound like Prompto.” Noctis rolls his eyes not even realizing what he's said. 

“Prompto must be much smarter than he seems then.” 

“I don't have anything to end with any girl.” Noct’s voice is stern and hard. 

They arrive to the castle and Noctis gets out, walking through the gates irritated. 

Gladio is waiting at the top of the steps his arms across his chest. 

“You're late!” He yells, “I was showering.” Noctis mutters as he walks by him. 

“Good to see you're in such a good mood.” 

“I think I interrupted him with his, friend again.” Ignis teases. 

“No I was just in the shower.” Noct rolls his eyes, “again with the girl Noctis?” 

“No.” He goes into the training room Gladio and Ignis on his heels. 

He sits in the middle of the floor waiting for the other two to stop with their gossip. “Are we going to start or are you two just going to stand there and talk about my nonexistent girlfriend?” He snaps finally. 

They both look at him in surprise, Gladio then goes over to him, he summons a sword and their training begins without another word. 

Once the session is over Noctis is sore and about ready to die. He waits at the car impatiently, not wanting to hear any more bullshit from Ignis or Gladio. 

“You know, since Prompto is around you so much I want to start training him.” Noctis turns, “Prom doesn't need to be trained.” 

“If he's going to be around you as often as he is, he should know how to defend himself and you.” Ignis adds. 

Noct rolls his eyes, “whatever I'll ask him.” He says getting in. Ignis and Gladio continue to talk outside leaving Noct in the car still, he's beyond irritable. 

Finally Ignis takes him home, he gets out without a word. 

“Noctis do you need me to come up and clean?” 

“If you want.” Noctis doesn't wait for the older man to come up with him. He beats Ignis to front door and finds Prompto lounging on the couch. 

“Hi baby, Ignis is right behind me so act like you don't have a sex limp.” Prom lifts his head, his blonde hair pinned back from his face. 

“I should probably put pants on then.” Prompto groans, he rolls off the couch while yawning. 

Noctis wraps an arm around Prom for a second, they nuzzle into each other. Noct kisses him softly and then pushes him into their room to find sweatpants. 

Ignis comes in a few moments after, Prom is already back on the couch looking comfortable again while Noctis is looking for something to eat. 

“Oh, I didn't know you were here Prompto.” He says glancing at the blonde on the couch. 

“Hi Ignis.” Prom smiles. 

Noctis grabs a bag of chips and heads over to the couch, he moves Prompto's legs and sits. The younger boy instantly puts his legs in his lap out of habit. 

Ignis is watching the two quietly, Noct’s story about no girl being here checks out. Maybe he isn't messing around with a bunch of girls. 

He goes about his business cleaning while listening to the two on the couch. They will laugh and occasionally whine at each other, Iggy can tell how close the two actually are now. 

“Prompto, I'll ask since I doubt Noctis will, would you be interested in training to be in the crownsguard? You are around Noct quite a bit and everyone would feel much better if we knew you could properly defend yourself and him if need be.” Ignis says while standing in the kitchen.

Prompto looks at Noctis, he's been begging Noct to show him how to fight. 

“I’d love to!” He smiles jumping up. 

“No it's too dangerous.” Noctis disagrees instantly. 

“You're not the boss of me.” Prom sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“You can't even see! What if you have your glasses on or something?” 

“Ignis has glasses, and my vision is perfectly fine when I have my contacts in.” Ignis is surprised to find out Prompto wears glasses. 

Noctis groans, “fine but don't come crying to me when you get hurt.” 

“I won't.” Prompto says defiantly. Noctis narrows his eyes pouting now. Iggy listens to their argument in silence, Noct truly does care about this blonde boy. 

“You will report to sessions with Noctis on Saturday mornings then.” He finally announces. 

Ignis cleans some more after that and then makes them lunch, after he's done they wish him goodbye and he leaves them. 

Once gone Noctis grabs Prom, pushing him against the wall. 

“You know I don't want you training love.” 

“What would I do if we ever were attacked? I know you think you can, but you can't do everything Noct.” Prompto hugs him tight. 

Noctis sighs heavily and then curls himself around Prom too, the two of them melting into each other. 

“You smell go shower.” Prompto pushes the older boy away. Noct laughs and goes to the bathroom. 

While he's showering Prom goes into his red room, retrieving all his developed pictures to show Noctis. 

He spreads them all out on the newly cleaned table, selecting his favorites. His eyes go to the picture of the two of them kissing and he smiles. He picks it up and just stares his lower lip between his teeth. 

Prompto loves to take pictures of Noct, he's so beautiful is shouldn't be fair. 

He sets the picture down and moves to the others he has for his class. The front door opens again Prom jumps, Ignis walks back in looking around. 

“Forget something?” 

“I've seemed to have misplaced the keys.” He says going into the kitchen. Prompto pushes the picture of him and Noctis under a bunch of sunset images. 

“So Noct was telling the truth about your photography.” Iggy walks over his fingers brushing over a couple of the pictures. 

“Oh no, I don't think he's lied about anything.” Prom sits cross legged. 

Ignis glances down at a picture of the sunset and brushes it aside, Prompto jumps to grab the picture he picks up but he doesn't move fast enough. 

The advisor hums, glancing down at Prompto as he exams the photo. 

“This is interesting.” He says softly. 

Prom curls into a ball, “Babe remind me next time Iggy come, to ask him to do some laundry.” The prince comes out a towel on his head and around his waist. 

“Um, Noct…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oop guess the jig is up. How do you think Ignis is going to react? 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit Ignis

Noctis removes his towel from his head and stares at Ignis, not only is he very naked all over for the exception of the towel at his waist, allowing all the love bites Prom has left to be shown. But he also just called Prompto babe in front of him. 

“Ignis I, um,” he stutters unable to find words. 

“So, you are the mysterious girl Noct has been hiding.” Ignis looks between the two of them. Noctis covers himself with his towel his face beat red. 

“Um,” Prompto is hiding still, his hands covering his face, knee to his chest. 

“If you're going to keep a secret this big taking pictures of you two kissing probably isn't wise.” Iggy says giving Prompto his best mother look. 

“I didn't even take it! He did!” Prom shrieks throwing his hands up. 

“Way to throw me under the bus.” Noctis mutters, he runs into their bedroom to change leaving Iggy with Prompto. 

“How long have you two been involved with each other?” He asks taking a seat next to the blonde. 

“A year, and a few months.” Prompto whispers. Noctis comes back out and pushes himself between Ignis and his boyfriend not quite sure how the advisor will react. 

They sit in silence Prompto shaking incredibly. 

“So are you going to go report to dad and everyone else that I have a boyfriend?” Noctis finally asks. 

Ignis seems to be snapped out of his daze. “No of course not. I just am worried about how attached the two of you are to each other.” 

“How attached we are?” 

“Noct you know very well in only a few short years you have to marry Lunafreya.” Noctis rolls his eyes, his fingers clamped onto Prom’s. 

“Yes I'm aware of this, I'm pretty sure everyone is.” He snaps. Prompto squeezes his hand, “Luna is perfectly aware of it too.” He adds softly. 

“Don't tell Gladio!” Prompto blurts. 

Noctis laughs softly seeing the frantic look in Prom’s eyes. “He scares me.” The blonde murmurs his cheeks red. 

Ignis chuckles, “I won't if you don't want me to, however Gladio will figure this out eventually.” 

“He hasn't yet, and the only reason you did is because you snuck back in here.” Noct sticks his tongue out. He then sits up further on the couch and curls up in Prompto's lap. 

“Glad to see you're comfortable with me knowing.” Ignis says watching the prince make his boyfriend a pillow. 

“I don't really care who knows, it's Prom who wants the big secret.” Noctis murmurs while shutting his eyes. In a matter of minutes he's sound asleep. Prompto shakes his head and gently runs his fingers through Noct’s hair. 

“He's ridiculous.” Ignis shakes his head. 

“I'm used to it.” Prompto smiles down at the prince. Iggy watches the two of them as he stands up, he can see they love each other. He hopes they can figure this all out soon, the last thing he wants or needs is a heartbroken prince. 

“I'm going to get going since I've found the keys, have a good rest of your day Prompto.” Ignis smiles. 

Prom looks up at him, “You too, thank you for now freaking out over all this.” 

“Of course.”

Ignis then leaves and Prompto let's out a deep sigh. He presses his forehead to Noct’s and kisses the bridge of his nose. 

“Noct baby, can you move for a second?” He asks rubbing his side. 

“No.” Noctis just tightens his grip, he makes Prompto spread his legs and falls between them. His mouth on his neck giving him gentle kisses. 

Prom gives up on trying to get out from under his boyfriend. He runs his fingers through his damp hair, the other sliding down his back. 

“You know I have to do a photo book for my class.” Prompto says as Noctis starts to doze. 

“Is there a topic?” Noct asks rubbing his face against the fabric of Prom’s shirt. 

“Not yet.” Prompto feels Noctis start to sit up and he lets himself believe the older boy is about to move so he can get up. However instead Prom finds himself stuck under his boyfriend now who is just quietly looming above him. 

“Do you mind?” He asks staring into Noct’s grey blue eyes. 

“Not at all.” Noctis smiles and leans in slowly, their lips just barely meeting. Prompto tries to deepen in but Noct pulls away causing the blonde to chase after his lips. 

Prom whines pouting up at him, Noctis laughs softly, it's so easy to tease Prompto sometimes. 

Again he starts to move forward, only this time Prom gets his legs around the prince so he can't yank away. The sudden motion causes their mouths to smack together. Noctis groans softly as his tongue invades the other's mouth. 

After a few seconds of intense kissing they pull away from each other, breathing uneven and lips red. 

“That escalated quickly.” Prompto giggles up at him. Noctis shakes his head and then drops himself back down into his sleeping position. 

The two stay like that, exchanging random kisses and light touches. Eventually Noctis let's Prom up so he can find something for them to eat for dinner. The prince stays curled up in a ball, his body sore from his long day of training. 

Prom finds some leftovers and heats them up, Noctis missing the warmth of the blonde gets up and makes his way into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend nuzzling into his neck. 

“I'm sleepy.” 

“Eat and then you can go to bed.” Prom kisses his forehead. Noct pouts his lips wanting a kiss, Prompto can't help but smile, his fingers slipping under his sleepy Prince's chin. 

“Keep your eyes open baby.” He giggles, pecking him gently. 

Noct just hums and puts all his weight on Prom, they bump into the counter making the blonde groan, his lower back still being sore from the previous night's events. 

“Babe, I'm sore.” He complains pushing back on Noct. 

“Oh sorry love.” Noctis then picks Prompto up making him squeal, he sets him on the counter and kisses his neck. 

“I'm trying to heat up our food, this is why we burn stuff.” Prompto laughs trying to untangle himself from the older boy. Noct groans but let's Prom go to the food heating on the stove. 

“Go sit, i'll bring it to you.” 

Noctis does as he's told and waits, he watches Prompto navigating the kitchen and smiles to himself. He doesn't want to be anywhere else, the happiness that floods him when he looks at that boy is more than he could ever ask for.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some DRAMA

“You're shaking, calm down love.” Noct says as Prompto and him drive to the castle. A week has passed since Ignis found out their little secret, and now it's Prompto's first day of crownsguards training 

“Gladio is gonna beat me up.” Prom whines. 

“You'll be fine, have some faith in yourself babe.” Noct rubs his knuckles soothingly. 

“I'm not as strong as any of you! And I'm tiny,” Prompto hangs his head. 

“You're the one that wanted to do this, you're gonna be okay.” Noctis pulls into his parking spot and they both get out. 

“What if your dad comes down?” Prom squeaks his eyes growing wide at the sight of Noct’s true home. 

“He won't, he doesn't care that much Prom.” They climb the steps and Prompto might actually pass out. 

“Glad you two could make it.” Gladio is waiting for them at the top. 

“We’re on time.” Noct says absently, he's much more focused on Prompto who is looking a lot more paler than normal. 

“Good to see you Prompto.” Ignis smiles. 

“Hi.” The blonde squeaks out. 

“Let's get started then.” 

The four of them walk through the doors, Prompto looking around in awe, Noct can't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend. He looks quite adorable. 

“Have you ever done any sort of training before?” Gladio asks, Noct and Ignis are engaged in their own conversation at the moment. 

“I, I've never done fighting and stuff, but, I work out a lot.” Prom murmurs while fiddling with his bracelets. 

Gladio nods, they make their way to the training room and Prompto gasps at how large it is. 

“Wow,” he whispers, Noct hears him and smiles he's tempted to wrap an arm around the blonde and hug him. But he refrains from doing so. 

“What sort of skills do you have?” Gladio asks as the four of them stretch out. Prom makes a face, all he knows he's good at is taking pictures. And that certainly won't help during a battle. 

“Um…” he doesn't know the names of swords, or any of the strange knives.

“Lets try this then.” Gladio brings out a giant case, he lays it down and throw a the door to it open. Inside are mock swords, daggers, guns, throwing stars, any weapon he could name is inside. 

“Some of those are bigger than me.” Prom says eyeing the weapons carefully. Noct laughs softly, he calls his engine blade to him and Prompto squeaks staring at the sword. 

“If I can lift something like this, you can.” Noctis let's it fall back into thin air. 

“Um, okay.” Prompto timidly goes to the case, his fingers wrapping around the handle of one of the smaller swords in the case. 

“Not that one.” Gladio says eyeing up Prom. 

He drops the handle his shaking back, “do you have good sight?” 

“Um, I have contacts.” 

“So guns, knives, and throwing stars are out of the question.” Gladio kicks part of the case away from Prompto's reach. 

“O-okay.” 

“Daggers could be a good option, they're lightweight and easy to move with.” Ignis suggests. Noct nods and grabs a pair set for Prom. His fingers curl around the middle handle, unsure of how to hold it. 

“Daggers it is then, for now.” 

The day then consists of Gladio pushing Prompto to his limits with every exercise possible. Noctis is training too so he is just as exhausted by the day's end. 

The daggers turn out to not be that good of an idea, Prom is fast, almost too fast, thank goodness for mock weapons while sparing because both counterparts of the fight would be shredded. 

Noctis is currently working on his gun control, Prompto watching on the sidelines. For some reason a part of him feels like he knows how to use it, like he was born to. Gladio and Ignis went to get more water and find some lunch, leaving the younger two alone. 

“I don't think I'll ever move again.” Prom whines from his back. 

“You'll be okay,” Noct laughs softly. Prompto rolls over and then crawls to sit at his boyfriend’s feet. 

“Do you usually use guns?” 

“Sometimes, I need to be able to use all our weapons.” Noct explains. 

Prompto bites his lip and then stands, he takes the firearm from the older boy, it feel right in his hands. 

“Prom, guns are not a good idea for you.” 

“Shhh.” He hiss, he loads it and cocks it back, his eyes squinting a bit, he pulls the trigger and the bullet lands in the center of the target. 

Noctis looks at him in shock, “how the hell?” He asks. Prompto then shoots again and his target is dead on the spot. Noct takes a step back and let's Prompto continue his shots moving from target to target. 

Gladio and Ignis come back in and watch amazed. 

“Have you taught him this?” Gladio asks. 

“No, he's never touched a gun.” 

“Well that's clearly false.” Ignis says his eyes narrowed at Prom now. 

Prompto runs out of bullets and turns to face them, “my hand hurts,” he whines instantly wiggling his fingers around. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” They all ask. 

Prom's eyes get big hearing their tone of voice, “I don't know, lucky shots I guess.” He shrugs setting the gun down on the table. 

Gladio then grabs Prompto, Noctis shrieks trying to jump up to stop. 

“Who do you actually work for?” The shield growls, his hand ripping Prom’s head back by his blonde hair. 

“N-nobody!” Prompto screams his blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Let go of him Gladio!” Noctis’s blue eyes are pink, he pushes Gladdy off of Prom and holds him close. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He hisses, Prompto is fighting back tears. Ignis however breaks the two of them apart, he grabs Prom by the wrist and pulls off his bracelet and undoes the gloves. 

Noctis of course has seen Prompto's barcode multiple times, he has never cared about it, just like he has never cared about any of Prom other flaws he thinks he has. 

“I was first curios about this when I came back to the apartment the other day, but I threw it aside, however, seeing as you have the skill of a trained warrior this is not something I can overlook.” 

“What is that?” Gladio stomps over to Ignis and Prompto. 

“Stop! Leave him be!” Noctis tries to fight the two of them off of Prompto. 

“I've had it since I was born.” Prompto cries, he struggles in their grip, Noct finally gets between them and pushes Ignis off, he takes Prom in his arms and they somehow end up on the floor. Iggy and Gladio looming above them. 

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Noctis growls. He fixes Prompto's glove but Gladio grabs his hand. 

“Get away from him Noctis.” He tries to pry them apart. 

“No, fuck off.” 

“He's a Nif Noctis.” 

“No I'm not!” Prompto screams. All the yelling and screaming causes more shields to run in. 

“Get along Regis.” Ignis instructs, the king will be the only one to get through to Noctis right now. 

“This is ridiculous, come on Prompto.” Noct takes Prom’s hand making him stand up, Gladio steps in front of them. 

“You're not going anywhere with him alone.” 

Noctis clenches his fists, his eyes still pink with rage, in the next few moments King Regis comes in, he smiles at Noctis and dismisses all the other shields from the room. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He asks, his eyes drifting down to Noct’s hand in the strange blonde's. 

“Noct’s friend here is from Niflheim your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oop my hand slipped. What do you guys think Regis is gonna have to say? 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A room bigger than my house

“This is Prompto! Nice to meet you finally.” King Regis smiles. His eyes move over to Gladio who still is trying to detach Noctis from Prom. 

“Nice to meet you too your majesty, although I wish it was under different circumstances.” Prompto smiles sheepishly. 

“It is quite alright, Gladiolus please remove yourself from Mr. Agentum.” Gladio instantly takes his hands off of Prom, Noctis supports all of his weight his shoulder seems to be quite limp at the moment. 

“You pulled his shoulder out of its socket.” Noctis growls at Gladio realizing why Prom’s right side looks off. 

The king stares at his son’s shield and shakes his head, “and why did you do that?” 

“He has the skill of a sharp shooter Sir, he was in the possession of a gun and has an Imperial Barcode on his wrist. I was merely protecting the prince.” 

“Very well, is this all you called me down for? To tell me Noct’s boyfriend is originally from Niflheim? Because I was quite aware of this already.” 

Noctis almost drops Prompto at his father's words. 

“Boyfriend?” He asks eyes wide. 

Regis rolls his eyes at his son, “I am not stupid Noctis, did you really think when you came and asked if he could move in with you I wouldn't figure it out?” He laughs. 

Gladio is pale, he seems to have lost his capability to speak. 

“Oh well in that case.” Noct shrugs, at least it's out in the open now. Prompto looks like he's about to die. 

“Why don't the two of you stay here tonight? So we all can have a proper meal and proper introductions.” The kings eyes go to Gladio and Ignis as well. 

“Of course your majesty.” The two older men bow. 

“Alright, we have to fix Prompto's shoulder though.” Gladio walks over and presses his hand into Prom’s joint. 

“This is going to hurt.” He says and then without giving anyone a chance to protest and pops it back into place. Prompto shrieks his eyes rolling back in pain. Noctis catches him easily, his eyes still angrily locked with Gladio's. 

“We’ll be up in my room, thanks for clearing this all up dad.” 

Noctis carries Prompto through the doors, about half way up to his room his blonde boyfriend stirs in his arms. 

“So this is what it feels like to be rescued by a prince?” Prom asks a lazy smile coming across his features. 

“Go back go sleep, beauty.” The blonde blushes deeply, “let me down,” he says trying to hide from Noctis. 

“You're cute when you're flustered.” 

“Shut up.” Prom leans against Noctis, hiding in his neck now. 

“How far away is your room guy?” He whines. 

“Almost there.” Noct goes to the door and opens it, Prompto’s jaw drops as they step inside. 

“Holy shit.” He whispers. 

“Your room is bigger than my entire house.” Prompto mumbles. 

“Don't be like that babe.” Noct picks him up again taking him to his large king size bed. 

“My arm hurts.” He whines, curling up in a ball.

“I'm gonna kill Gladio for hurting you.” Noct sits next to him, his fingers sliding into Prom’s blonde head. 

“It's fine, they-they didn't know.” 

“Well now they do.” Prompto sounds almost bitter. 

“Hey, don't be mad about my dad and them knowing.” Noctis narrows his eyes a bit. 

“They know what I am, if we, ever thought we had a chance, we-we sure as hell don't now.” Prom sits up, his blue eyes angry. 

“What are you talking about? Why are you angry about this?” 

“I'm not mad, it's just, now they know, and now it's gonna be different, I don't deserve you Noct, I know this and now people won't hesitate to tell me it either. Especially since they know what I am.” 

Noctis then grabs Prompto’s face, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “If anything I don't deserve you Prom, you're absolutely perfect in every way to me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. But every time you question it I will still tell you. I dare anyone to say a word to you about us, because they'll have to deal with me.” Noct then kisses him long and lovingly, his hands moving from his face down to his chest and then waist. 

Prompto goes into the kiss eagerly his fingers slip into Noct’s hair as the older boy drags him into his lap. Noctis feels his cheeks dampen because a few tears slip from Prom’s eyes, he quickly wipes them away deepening the kiss further. 

Once they break apart Prompto just clings to Noct, sniffling softly, his eyes shut. 

Noct holds him close, rubbing his back kissing the top of his head. “I love you Prom.” He murmurs. Prom squeezes him tightly, his face buried in Noct’s thighs. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this but I'be been so busy. Also sorry about how short this is. I'm hoping I can write another chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I have been really angry not gonna lie so it's probably not gonna be as lovey Dovey as usual. 
> 
> Hope you still in enjoy.

The next morning Noctis actually wakes up first, he's not used to being in his actual bedroom in the castle. And having Prompto curled up on his chest in this bed. 

He yawns stretching under Prom who is snoring softly. It's Saturday and honestly that's the best thing ever. Normally he would have training, but with how things went yesterday Noct doesn't think it will go that well. 

Noctis can't help himself as he pulls softly at the blonde locks under his fingers. This starts to make Prom stir, whines quietly coming past his lips. 

“Stop.” He pouts tucking his face into his neck. 

“I want a kiss.” 

“No.” Prom murmurs. Noctis wiggles under the blonde, lips pressing to his forehead. 

“Yes.” Noct makes Prompto look up, their eyes meeting. He leans forward pressing their lips together softly. Prom shifts and reaches up to hold Noct’s face. 

“Hmm, why are you awake?” Prompto asks while nipping softly at Noctis’ lips. 

“I don't know, probably cause I'm not used to sleeping here again.” Noct mutters, he tilts his boyfriend's face and kisses him harder. 

“That or you have a raging hard on you want me to get rid of.” 

“Excuse me, I'm not even horny.” Noctis pouts. Prom slides his knee up until it's pressing into Noct’s manhood making the older boy gasp softly. 

“Oh, look at that.” He chuckles. 

Prompto just rolls his eyes and leans back in for another kiss. 

“Won't we get in trouble for having sex in the castle?” 

“Um no, even I couldn't get you to scream that loud.” Prompto hits Noctis in the chest shaking his head. 

“What!” Noctis giggles, “my room is the only one occupied over in this wing, it was a serious statement. No one would even know we had sex, unless they pick up on your properly fucked limp.”

“Shut up.” Prom makes Noct go silent as their lips lock again. The blonde slides a hand down Noct’s side, going far enough to grab his thigh and hike it around his hips. 

Noctis hums softly, his fingers in his hair, it's very rare when Prompto is on top of him, especially like this. 

Prompto bites down on Noct’s lower lip, pressing their hips together harder. 

“You sure it's gonna be me with the sex limp?” He asks with a smirk. Noctis licks his lips and puts his other leg around Prom, his arms locking around his neck too. 

“See if you can make me limp.” He challenges. 

Prompto takes this challenge whole heartedly, his mouth going down to capture Noct’s lips again. He presses into him hard, grinding their hips together. Noctis hums tangling his fingers in the blonde locks. 

Prom starts to trail down Noct’s jaw line, kissing and nipping occasionally. He makes sure not to make any lasting marks. Noctis arches his back slightly, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Prom.” He groans softly, head tossed back. 

Prompto licks his pulse and then pulls back to take off his shirt. His mouth goes directly to his nipples, taking one between his teeth. He bites down gently and pinches the other causing the boy on the bottom to moan. 

Almost absently Prompto starts to palm at Noct’s bulge, his hips snapping up to meet his hand. He kisses down further tongue tracing his toned stomach. 

Noctis is going absolutely crazy, his skin on fire, he greedily pushes Prom’s head down wanting more from him. The blonde giggles softly feeling Noct’s pushes from above. He kisses his boyfriend’s hips and then bites, sucking hard, knowing this is one of the only places he can actually mark him. 

The Crown Prince gasps loud feeling Prompto's teeth clipping his skin. 

“Stop teasing.” Noctis demands getting impatient and much too flustered for his liking. 

“Excuse me, who's in charge right now?” Prom asks a smirk on his face as he goes back to be face to face with Noctis. 

Noct takes one look up at the blue eyed beauty and then flips them over, not being able to take being on the bottom anymore. 

Prompto shrieks softly his back hitting the soft mattress. 

“Me now.” Noct growls and then hungrily attacks Prom’s already swollen lips. 

Prompto moans, curling himself around the elder, lifting whiny gasps falling from his lips, as Noctis shoves his fingers into his mouth. His other hand goes to Prom’s boxers, yanking them down enough to reveal his perky bottom. 

The blonde eagerly sucks on Noct’s fingers, giving him the best innocent look he can muster up as he does. 

The older boy grabs a handful of what's his causing Prom to whine, he bucks up and Noct smirks, he removes his now wet fingers and slips them between the pale thighs that are currently quivering. 

Prompto shuts his eyes as Noctis slips the first digit in, his mouth opening slightly. Noct leans in and kisses his lips delicately now, teasing him properly. 

“Noct please, more.” Prom mumbles against his boyfriend’s ear, panting heavily, they haven't even started fucking yet and he's already a mess. This is what he gets for teasing Noct so much. 

Noctis hums and presses the second digit in slowly, stretching his love out carefully. 

“Ahhh…” Prompto arches his back, pushing down on his fingers. 

“Found it.” Noctis smirks, the pads of his fingers stroking his prostate. 

Prom’s eyes rolls back his hands curled into the sheets. “Noctis!” He moans loud clenching around his fingers. 

Noct knows exactly how he's killing his boyfriend right now, he loves every second of it. How he squeals, and moans, the way his back arches and his eyes squeeze shut, how he gasps out Noct’s name while he clings to the small bits of restraint he has left. 

“What baby?” Noctis purrs into Prompto’s ear his fingers still going at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“I need you, please…” he cuts himself off, gasping again, all his muscles tensing up. 

“Noccccttt.” He whimpers eyes filling with tears of pleasure as he begs for either release or to be fucked. Noctis can't really tell which at this point. 

He pecks his lips again while removing his fingers, Prom puts his face in Noct’s neck, hiding partly. Noctis sits up and grabs lube from his bedside table, he goes to push Prompto back down but the blonde doesn't let him. 

“Let me ride you at least you jerk.” He pants, cheeks, chest and hips flushed pink. 

Noctis laughs softly and allows the younger to straddle him, he watches as Prom pulls his harden cock from his boxers and slicks it up. 

He bites his lip trying to contain his sounds. Prompto lifts himself up and grabs Noct’s chin, kissing him hard, all while lining himself up. Noctis puts his hands on his thin hips, rocking him down slowly. Prom whimpers against his mouth, their foreheads pressing together. 

“Why do you have a shirt on?” Prompto distracts himself with yanking Noct’s shirt off. Noctis chuckles and pulls the blonde closer again, once he's bottomed out he waits for Prom to move. 

He starts with shallow movements, his hips swiveling slightly. Noctis bites his lower lip giving him a bit of encouragement. Prompto gets a bit more comfortable and goes to small bounces. 

Noct takes in a sharp breath, his teeth catching Prom’s shoulder. The younger’s hands tug at his hair, he grinds down hard making them both moan now. 

This all continues until Prompto can't take it anymore, his thighs shaking, nails digging into Noct’s back. Noctis flips them over again and then starts to deeply thrust into him, their skin slapping together harshly. 

“Noct, please, hm gonna come.” Prompto moans his hips bucking up to meet Noct’s. 

Noctis hits that perfect spot just one more time and the blonde spills over the edge, his eyes all but rolling back. Just the look on his face does enough for the Prince, he comes hard, face buried in Prom’s neck. 

“Fuck.” He gasps, continuously thrusting through their highs. They collapse against each other, breathing heavily. 

Noctis pulls out and Prom winces, the older boy grabs his shirt and wipes them both off, “oh what a gentleman.” Prompto giggles. 

Noct rolls his eyes and kisses the younger boy softly, their lips molding together again. 

“I love you.” Prompto whispers, his cheeks red but in a different way. 

“I love you too.” Noctis smiles big, not used to Prom saying it to him first at all. 

Noct pulls Prom to his chest, rubbing the heal of his hand into his back. The younger boy hums and cuddles closer, his face going in his neck. 

“I'm going back to sleep now since you woke me.” He mutters pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. 
> 
> Piece of advice not related to the fic, don't date, it sucks, girls are jerks, just as much as guys are. 
> 
> But anyways! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This obviously is a multi chapter fic so stick around! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
